What's In The Past
by Eyeless Maiden
Summary: Lucy is diagnosed with a curse, and a bad one at that. Now Natsu has to travel back in time to save her. what's going to happen? Will he save Lucy or will Natsu be stuck in the past forever!...Yeah that sucked, but why don't you read and see whats going on. Its my first Fanfic and i hope you enjoy. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**Regular P.O.V**

"Gramps!" The young salmon haired boy yelled troughout the guild hall. "Gramps!"He yelled again. Happy trailed in after him looking down at Natsu nervously. The lovely white haired Mirajane Walked over to him still holding a tray full of cups in her hand.

"Whats wrong Natsu?" She asked curiously, but that was before she notcied what he was holding in his hands. It was Lucy. He was holding her bridal style. On any other occasion she'd be rejoicing, but Lucy was hurt, and this was no time for that. Lucy was breathing in short heavy breaths, and she looked pale; very ,very pale. She dropped the tray gathering everybodys attention. When they saw what Natsu had in his arms they quickly rushed over.

"What happened Natsu?" An urgent tone found its way into her voice. Natsu's heart was beating a thousand times a minute and the blood was rushing to his ears, and his head started to pound too. He hadnt registered what Mira said.

"Natsu!" Erza yelled form beside him knocking the pain away from his mind long enough to think.

"I was at Lucy's place, and she seemed fine at first. She was about to throw a pillow at me for Reading her book, but then she didnt. She just stood there for a second with no emotion on her face." He inhaled sharply. "The color drained form her skin, and she collapsed. I tried to wake her up, but she wouldnt. Thats when I brought her here."

Makarov opened the doors and came through the guild hall. He was confused at first on why eveyone was gathered around Natsu. They all turned to look at him. Makarov's heart skipped a beat at the sight of one of his children looking so sick and uncosious.

"Bring her up to the infimary." He spoke quickly running up the stairs with eveyone following him. He halted and turned towards his children. "Only Team Natsu."

"But master..." Levy began to speak, but makorav put up his hand to stop her.

"Dont worry, ill help her, but We need to give her some space." Lisanna walked over to Levy, and put an arm on her shoulder nodding.

"Lucy will be okay." She assured her. Cana and Mirajane Kept quite but they nodded. Everyone else sat down, now silent with anxiousness, waiting for good news regarding the blond mage.

**Natsu's P.O.V** "Gramps do you know whats wrong?" He asked looking at the master, his large black eyes wide in worry.

"Give me a moment Natsu." Makarov studied her for moment, but Natsu wasnt watching him. He was watching Lucy. He was just waiting for her big chocolate eyes to open. She was his partner and he was worried. Erza stood next to Natsu on the right side of Lucy's bed. Gray sat agaisnt the wall on the other side next to Makarov, and Wendy was standing at the bed post with happy and Carla hovering over her.

"Hmm?" Makarov held a confused expression on his face.

"What is it Master?" Erza Leaned forward a little.

"Do you see this?" He said pointing at her stomach just below the middle of her ribcage. Natsu leaned over lucy looking where his master pointed. At first he saw nothing, he thought the old man was seeing things, but he stared at it for a little while longer. Thats when he Saw it. It was just a tad darker than her skin tone, and due to that fact he culdnt really tell what it was.

"Yeah what is that?"

"What do you see natsu-san? Gramps pulled out the light pen and began to write in the air. he was Drawing what seemed to be a pear with a long thorny stem.

"This my dear children, is a curse."


	2. Chapter 2

**Im so sorry for the short chapters, but I will be uploading them everyday. Im also sorry for the first chapter's format. Im an idiot and I don't know how anything works but i soon figured it out! Yay me!**

**I also forgot to put the necessary copyright thingy on...**

**I dont own Fairy Tail or its characters...I wish I did but I dont.**

**So here's chapter two a little early as an apology.**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Lucy's Cursed!" Nastu shouted in panic. A shiver ran down his spine. this wasnt going to end well.

"Master what are we going to do?" Wendy put her hands up to her mouth trying not to cry.

"First we need to know what kind of a curse it is, and what its effects are." Erza said cooly, but Natsu could hear the worry that she tried to cover up.

"Well its obviousy killing her." Gray sounded irritated.

"Lushii" happy cried.

"Yes it is Gray." Makarov Looked solemn. The black haired maged glanced at him.

"So what curse is it?"

"The hollow fruit's curse."

"Hollow fruit?" Erza seemed like she'd never heard of it. But that didnt surprise Natsu. The redhead was smart, but curses and spell were usually Levy's and gramp's thing. Although lucy knew a little too.

"That sounds bad" Carla said setlling herself in Wendy arms. Happy then made his way and sat next to lucy's head. Nastu ruffled his fur, just to give him a little comfort.

"The hollow fruit is a rare fruit that randomly grows on any tree." Gray and Natsu both held the same confused look.

"It grows out of any tree?" Gray inquired. The master slightly nodded.

"Its just a random occurrence that doesn't happen very often. you could say its just a way for evil to 'sprout'. the evil energies are said to come from a different dimension. The fruit is just a way for the evil to manifest itself in this dimension."

"So, what's it doing to her specifically?" Erza looked down at their comrade.

"Well The curse will devour all of her organs until she's... well hollow" Natsu felt sick to his stomach, and he was even on the train. Everything just became more serious; not that it wasn't before.

"What's the cure?" Wendy's voice wavered showing him that she was almost to the point of tears. Gramps was quiet for a moment while he scanned their faces. Natsu waited patiently even though he wanted to scream at the master for taking to long to answer.

"There is none." The words came out like verbal poison. Wendy gasped and legitimately started crying. Carla hugged her dragonslayer trying to comfort her. Happy was weeping as well. Gray still looked agitated, and Erza was arguing with Makarove about something. But Nastu tuned them out. He was too busy watching Lucy. She was going to die, and there was nothing he could do about it. A sharp pain stabbed at his heart, the same pain when he saw future Lucy die. The fire dragonslayer tightened his jaw and gnashed his teeth. Even her scent was already fading away, And it was being replaced by some other smell. one that he was not familiar with. She was in fact dying, and he was absolutely useless.

"Wait!" Levy came bursting through the door with tears sliding down her face. She'd been listening on the other saide of the door. Her cry knocked him from his mind and back into the infirmary. "I think I know a way!" Levy was practically screaming.

"Levy?" Erza, Gray, and Gramps said in unison. Wendy Was too busy crying to speak.

"The Third Planet's Passage." She breathed. Natsu glanced at gramps who seemed just as surprised as eveyone else, but less confused. He knew what the blunette was talking about.

"The what?" Erza stared at the small mage, But it wasnt Levy who asnwered. It was the master.

"The prototype to the Eclipse Project."


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3 for the few people who are reading :) lol **

** I still dont own Fairy Tail.**

**I'd Love to hear some feedback or whatever people call it here. So uh review...or don't if you don't want to.**

**Erza's P.O.V**

"There was a prototype?" Erza watched her master intently, but he was too busy looking at Levy. He seemed to be amazed that the small mage knew what "The Third Planet's Passage" was. "Master?" She made her tone A pressing one. She needed to know things too. She refused to just sit there and be of no use. Her teammate was dying for crying out loud! A firm hand rested on her shoulder. She turned her head to see Gray. He only stared at her, and Erza wondered if she was that readable. She took a deep breath and nodded a 'thank you' to the ice mage.

"how will it help Lucy?" Natsu's voice sounded as ruff as sandpaper. he was the same as her. He wasn't going to sit by and watch. Everyone could see that he loved her, well that was except for him and Lucy. They were both a little dull and dense when it came to each other. That was okay, they were taking their time. Mira Probably wouldn't Agree though. Erza snickered in her thoughts. Mira just wanted it to happen as soon as possible. Makarov turned away from Levy and back at Lucy.

"It will allow you to go back in time, just like the Eclipse Gate. We can go back and stop her from eating the hollow fruit."

"But, how do we know when she at it?" Gray spoke up before Erza could ask that same question.

"it would've happened at anytime. The hollow fruit doesn't have a specific time or way of activating. it would be random."

"Well we know Lu-chan would be smart enough to know it was bad to eat when she was older so maybe somewhere between five and eleven years old." Levy walked in the further into the room as she spoke and settled herself next to Wendy.

"Couldn't Layla Have eaten it while she was pregnant?" Gray leaned himself against the wall.

"Isn't that insulting her intelligence though?" Erza looked back at him. "if Lucy would be able to tell the difference between something safe to eat and something that's not, wouldn't her mother know as well?" They were silent for an instant, all of them thinking. this wasn't going to be easy. Erza knew that much.

"Natsu." Master broke the silence. "Can you smell the fruit?"

"yes, its covering Lucy's smell." he said bluntly. but despite what his voice hinted, his eyes revealed agitation. He just wanted to save Lucy, he didn't want to have to listen to all of this. She could see right through that facade. that must have been what she looked like to Gray just a moment ago.

"Really Natsu-san?" Wendy looked at him, her eyes still a little watery. "I dont smell anything, but that scent thing you and Gajeel do has never really been one of my traits." The small sky dragonslayer sounded a little sad to Erza.

"We'll use that to our advantage. You should be able to smell it while it's still in the form of a fruit. While your jumping around time the smell of it should get stronger. " Nastu nodded. Gramps turned to levy "Have Jet bring Yukino here. tell him to tell its an emergency." Levy nodded and ran back down the stairs.

"Well what are we waiting for , lets go!" The composed and calm Nastu had just left the building and was replaced by the regular Natsu. Erza shook her head, but she smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I'm glad you're still reading. I have another chapter for your today.**

**So i guess i have to do that copyright thing again...**

**I dont own Fairy Tail**

**It breaks me inside to have to say that...okay quit crying Alyssa you gotta give theses people their story.**

**Sorry lol Enjoy**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Natsu was surprised how easy it was to get the council's 'okay' to use The Third Planets Passage. Apparently gramps convinced them by telling them how much the council owed Fariy Tail. It was true; Fairy Tail did do a lot for them. Of course there probably was a little threatening involved too. Natsu grinned.

The people with him now were gramps, levy, Erza, Gray, Wendy, and Yukino. Happy and Carla Had had agreed to stay with Lucy. Nastu was relived that someone he trusted as much as Happy was there with Lucy. Even though the exceed always teased her, he would never want harm to come to Lucy.

Right now a purple haired secretary was leading them down ten flights of stairs to the original eclipse gate. The fire dragonslayer did his best not to complain. This was for Lucy. He was fired up.

After the stairs to the center of the earth, they were taken down a stone arched hallway to a small door at the end. This surprised the mage; he was expecting the doors to be big and Grand or something, but this was just a regular wooden door.

"Not very flashy." Gray mumbled as he walked next to Natsu. So he'd been thinking the same thing. Great minds thinks alike...Wait he just complimented Gray. Nastu involuntarily shivered.

As Gramps, Levy, and team Natsu enter through the door they were greeted with a bright light making Natsu blink at least twenty times due to the fact the hallway wasn't very well lit. He cursed under his breath rubbing his eyes wanting them to adjust faster. When they finally got used to the light, he saw he was in a large room that was very, very empty. Literally there wasn't anything in it, not including them and another door on the other side of the room. The door was a little larger than the one he just came through. It was red with a golden frame and doorknob. Silver patterns cascaded down the golden outside like it was strands of hair.

The door was extremely easy to spot. For one there was nothing in the room that could gather their attention other than the door, and It clashed with the solid baby blue walls. Now Natsu was not an expert on color or matching colors, but he knew there was defiantly a rule to not put these colors together.

"Wow." The ice-princess muttered again. Wendy snickered, and Erza blinked over and over again. they were all thinking the same thing. Levy was too busy looking through a book to notice. But she did glance up and point to the door after comparing what the book said, and what the door looked like.

"That's The Third Planets Passage." Nastu was genuinely surprised, it was in no way near the size of the eclipse gate.

"I can guess why this one was the prototype." Erza Said as they all walked up to it.

"Yes. This is one is considerable smaller, and it takes less power to use, but it cant go as far back in time as the Eclipse gate."

"You still need a celestial wizard to activate it." Makarov added to Levy's statement. "That's whey I've called Yukino here as well.

"I will do everything i can to help Lucy-san." She balled her fists with determination. The secretary lady with the short purple hair stopped next to the door.

"The Celestial wizard will have to stay outside of the door while someone else goes through it." she said with a cool tone. Of course she would. this wasn't not an emergency for her. She did not know Lucy.

"Well we know Natsu-san is going because of his smell, but will anyone else be going with him?" Wendy looked at gramps.

"I dont think anyone else is needed, Only Natsu can smell the fruit and its not like We'll be fighting anything or anyone." he stopped, and glared at him making the fire dragonslayer cower behind Erza. "Isn't that right natsu? The only thing you'll need magic for is destroying the hollow fruit. that means that there should not be forests burning, and buildings ruined. Got that?" Master kept his glare on Natsu until he answer.

"Aye!" He answered put his arm up to his head in a salute.

"You'll need this too." The purple haired woman handed him A medium sized lacrima ball. he raised an eyebrow at her.

"what's this for?" "Since you cannot power the door while your travelling trough time, you use this to control it. When you want to jump forward of backward through time, just tell it how many years you want to travel and this lacrima with cause the door to suck some of the mages magic." she gestured towards Yukino.

"But to get you started before jumping around just name a date, and it'll send you there." Gramps nodded at him.

"Sweet!" He couldn't help but say it. He tended to do that. say things before thinking if they were okay to say out loud. Right now he should be serious; Lucy's life was on the line.

"are you ready Natsu?" Makarov asked him stepping forward to stand next to him.

"I'm all fired up." Nastu smirked looking straight at the door. The lady who gave him the lacrima opened the door. It was just black inside like there was nothing on the other side.

"Good." Was all he heard before his body stumbled forward and into The Third Planets Passage. The blackness quickly surrounded him keeping him form seeing anything. he remembered what gramps had said earlier about naming a date. he panicked and just shouted one out randomly. Then the feeling of floating stopped, and now it felt like he was falling in a dream. He was actually surprised when he hadn't jolted awake to find himself in his bed, but instead he landed face-down on the tough green ground below.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is another short chapter, so Im going to put 2 up today. I guess that's good :)**

**I dont own Fairy Tail, if i did you'd see A LOT more Nalu.**

**Oh, and happy Easter to those who celebrate it, and happy ordinary day to those who dont X)**

**Enjoy**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Natsu lay there for a second trying to compose himself. he'd landed on his nose which was now hurting like crazy. it was a good thing he dropped the lacrima before hitting the ground. that would've went right into his stomach. Ever so slowly his pushed against the ground with his hands lifting his body from it.

The dragon slayer sat up and looked around. he couldn't tell where he was, but it was very spacious. Over in the distance he saw very large and beautiful mountains, and forests as far as the eye could see. Right now he was standing in an open area without trees or anything. But there was a small house, not too big like the Heartfilia mansion, but it wasn't a shack either.

There was two people standing in front of it; one male one female. Even form here he could tell they were pretty young. He decided to ask them where he was. Natsu picked up the lacrima he'd dropped and started towards them. Suddenly the male walked inside the house carrying what looked to be suitcases. the woman stayed outside though, still admiring the house.

As he got closer he stopped in his tracks. The woman had the same beautiful blond hair as Lucy, and her peach colored skin was the same with what looked to be the same smooth texture. Natsu realized it was Lucy. He felt his lips twitch themselves into a huge giddy smile.

"Lucy!" He yelled as he began to run to her. He loved seeing her healthy and well again. He loved to see her back on her feet. Heck he just loved to see her.

Lucy turned to look at the person who was calling her name. Her chocolaty brown eyes wide in wonder. Natsu loved Lucy's eyes, they always had so much Happiness and love. He hated it when she was crying. The light in them always left when she was sad. He's always did what he could to bring it back. Usually that's where all of his focus would be; her eyes, But this time her eyes were just a second thought. This time it was Her large stomach that caught all of his attention. He stared at it for a while before coming to the conclusion.

"Who did this to you!?" he yelled angrily. Someone had gotten Lucy pregnant, it was that guy in the house wasn't it? If it was anyone other than him, he'd destroy them. The salmon haired boy wrapped his hands in fire as he approached the house. Lucy's eyes widened a little more, and she grabbed his arm.

"You're a mage?" She asked.

"Don't worry Luce, I'll kill him!" He ignored her question. But even though his fury he noticed her surprised expression then she laughed.

"That not my name." Natsu's flames disappeared, and he stared at her again.

"ehh?"

"My name is Layla, but this little lady here," She rested her hand on her extended stomach. "is Lucy."

And that's when it hit him. The date he shouted out was April 25th, of X767; a couple of months before Lucy was born. He was standing face to face with her deceased mother Layla Heartfilia.


	6. Chapter 6

**So this is the second chapter I'm giving you today.**

**I'm sorry that Natsu is a little OOC, but that's just how i wrote it. **

**As you most likely have noticed that most of the story had been in Natsu's P.O.V. Thats just the way it is.**

**Okay ill stop babbling now, here's chapter 6.**

**Enjoy :D**

**Layla's P.O.V**

The strange boy with pink hair ogled at her for what seemed like forever. He found it weird that her name was Layla and not Lucy. She wondered why. when he finally snapped out of it. he backed up a little bit looking quite nervous.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" he said over and over again. She held up her hand and waved. She just wanted him to stop.

"Its okay, I'm not mad." She couldn't help but laugh. "I dont know why you're apologizing anyway." And again he stared at her. This boy was quiet awkward. She felt sorry for him, she hoped this wasn't the way her acted when he was around a girl he liked.

Suddenly he mumbled something, and she opened her mouth in surprise. She waved it off as nothing, she must have just heard it wrong. But what it had sounded like was. 'I cant believe I'm meeting you mom Lucy. She looks exactly like you.' Layla shook her head; yep she must have been hearing things.

"What is your name?" She inquired.

"Natsu." Suddenly his awkwardness vanished as if it was never there, and the pink haired boy held a large goofy smile.

"Its nice to meet you Natsu." she reached out to shake the young mans hand, and he happily shook it back. In a flash his focus left her, and to her baby bump. He seemed almost fascinated by it. He glanced back up at her with a hint of blush in his cheeks.

"May I?" Layla nodded, and his attention went back to Lucy, as he knelt down putting his hands on her stomach. her baby stirred inside of her at the touch of Natsu's warm hands.

"Hello Lucy, I know we haven't met yet, but I have a feeling were going to be great friends." Layla Listened in fascination as the boy spoke happily to her unborn baby. A small smile played across her lips. They were indeed going to be friends, Layla could feel it.

"I'll take you to the guild, we'll go on jobs together, And I'll annoy you by sneaking into your apartment." he laughed and all of a sudden Lucy kicked her stomach pretty hard.

"Oof." the blond mage said still holding her smile. "Take it easy Lucy."

"Haha, cant Lucy kick me with your mom in the way!" Thats when it all made sense. The way he talked to her so familiarly as if he knew her, and how he'd gotten Lucy mixed up with Layla before she was even born, and he'd even known Lucy's name when they've never met before. She could tell he wasn't of this time. He was Probably from the future, and he knew Lucy there. Her heart fluttered within her chest out of happiness. She was glad her daughter would meet someone so kind.

But following that feeling of happiness, was one of pain. If Natsu hadn't recognized Layla as Lucy's mother, then he'd never met her before which probably meant she was not alive in their time. She refused to cry, and she held back a sob. Instead she smiled at him.

"Natsu." She said directing his attention back to her. "Take care of my daughter." His mouth opened slightly and he tensed. She could see the look on his face, and it told her that he knew that she knew, she wasn't going to be around in the future. he suddenly shared her look of sadness, but he smiled back.

"Of course." Layla watched him stand back up, and they stared at each other for the moment. not saying anything out loud, but talking with their eyes. they'd both had found respect for each other, and they loved Lucy. they were practically family already.

"layla, C'mon in!" Jude's deep voice called from inside the house. She titled her head to the side and called back.

"Yes honey, I'm coming." She quietly sighed and turned back to face the young mage, but when she did, he was not there. Again she couldn't help but sigh. A small smile crept up the side of her face. "Goodbye Natsu." And with that she turned around and walked into the house.

**Natsu's P.O.V**

"Goodbye, Layla." Natsu hid behind a tree that he'd run to while she was turned away, and he watched her walk into the house. He couldn't believe he'd just met Lucy's mom. It was uncanny how they looked so much alike. But looks wasn't the only thing they had in common. Layla and Lucy had the same kind and loving heart, and She was smart like her daughter. With just a couple of sentences from Natsu she'd realized everything. He saw it in her eyes.

He'd given away everything. How he wasn't from this time, and how she was dead in the future. She told him to take care of Lucy. It was kind of like her blessing, Nastu felt his face get hot. The dragon slayer shook his head vigorously trying to keep those thoughts out of his mind.

He directed his attention back at the lacrima. The hollow fruit defiantly wasn't here in this time so it was time to skip forward. Levy said from five to Eleven years old.

"Okay, Five years into the future." As he said it, the lacrima shook in his hand, and he had to tighten his grip just to keep it in his hands. And suddenly his sight was gone in an instant.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm so sorry guys. Yesterdays bonus chapter will have to make up for this one too. **

**Although there's probably no one reading these stories anyway.**

**so basically I'm talking to myself...that's not new.**

**So enjoy...whoever's out there Lol **

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Natsu's vision returned in a large blur of colors. he blinked a couple of times trying to straighten his vision. Slowly the blurs began to become objects, and he realized he was standing in front of the Heartfilia estate. It was weird how the lacrima almost knew where he wanted to go.

Suddenly a familiar scent hit him, it wasn't strong, but he could identify it. It was the hollow fruit. In a flash Natsu was running towards the smell, all the while getting a little stronger. he was heading towards the back of the house, and suddenly he was standing in a garden. Beautiful flowers grew everywhere filling his vision with endless color.

"Who are you?" a small voice said form behind him. When the dragon slayer turned he saw a very small girl matching the small voice. She was tiny with short blond hair and a small blue dress. Her brown eyes held a little fear in them, but she stood her ground none the less. This could be none other than Lucy. she was holding a couple of flowers she must have picked form the garden.

"Natsu." Truthfully he was a little surprised. He never expected to see Lucy so small, and fragile. But she was cute, he couldn't deny that. And she seemed older than a five year old, she talked as if she were older. Well he didn't doubt that Lucy would be more mature. She never strayed from the estate, and Nastu doubted she had friends who were the same age as her. Her friends were her parents and her maids. No wonder she was so mature.

"What are you doing here in mama's garden?" Now it seemed she was little angry. He held up his hands to show he meant no harm to her of the flowers.

"Just looking for something." He shrugged, but she still eyes him warily. Suddenly she smiled, and looked as if she'd never been afraid of him.

"I may be able to help, what are you looking?" She took a couple steps towards. She put her hands behind her, and smiled at him. Truthfully Natsu's heart skipped a beat. She was so adorable it hurt.

"You adapt fast huh?" he spoke his mind. One second Lucy was angry and afraid and the next she was calm and happy.

"yeah well, i dont think a bad guy would have stupid looking pink hair." She chuckled. Natsu was offended. Pink hair was nothing to be ashamed of...right? he narrowed his eyes and crouched down.

"You wanna fight kiddo? Cause you're asking for one." he growled.

"ha!" she mocked him. "I'd be able to take down a wuss with pink hair." her smile stretched form ear to ear.

"why you little..." The smell hit him again knocking him back to earthland; The hollow fruit. But it wasn't strong. Gramps had told him as he hopped around through time it should get stronger. It must not have grown yet, it was just getting ready to manifest. He sighed he would make up for this fight later when he saved Lucy. Ooh she was going to get it. Natsu smiled evilly.

"Well squirt, I've got to go now." The dragon slayer Held the larcima in both hands. Lucy looked up at him in confusion with her head tilted slightly to the side.

"5 1/2 years into the future." he glanced at the small girl who still stared at him with her big brown eyes. He put his thumb to his nose and wiggled his fingers while sticking out his tongue."see ya later Luce." And then everything disappeared.


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay, I'm going to clear something up.**

**My sister read my story and she was****_ horrified_**** when she thought Natsu was falling in love with Layla...**

**WHAT! **

**Natsu cant be Nice?! he cat think someone's beautiful and kind without loving them?! -_-**

**Geepers Larenzo. He's Just nice. he's Not hitting on Layla. She just reminds him of Lucy.**

**Sorry I'm done with my rant lol. I don't own fairy tail.**

**Enjoy.**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

He repeated the cycle of blackness in his vision, and everything slowly coming to. He was still at the Heartfilia estate. From what it looked like he was standing in the same place when he was talking to a five year old Lucy. He might have even though the lacrima hadn't worked if Lucy wasn't gone and the smell of the Hollow fruit was now gone. He smelled nothing. The fire mage must have skipped forward too far.

Natsu was about to time travel again when he heard it with his sensitive dragon hearing. It was crying; A child's tears for that matter. Without hesitating he began to run towards the weeping. It brought him to the front of the estate, and there he saw a familiar figure kneeling in front of a grave. Her blond hair cascaded over her head hiding her face. and her hands were pressed against her eyes.

A sharp pain stabbed at him. It was Lucy in front of her mothers grave. Layla; that cheerful and beautiful woman he'd only knew for a minute, but even so he felt sadden too. that was the power of a Heartfilia woman he guessed. Lucy had that same effect the first time he met her.

Slowly Natsu made his way over to the child, she didn't notice him, not until he cleared his throat. She jumped and fell backwards onto her bottom. Her face was tear-stricken, and her brown eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. It was the same dull brown he recognized when Lucy was sad. All the light was gone.

"D-d-do i k-know you?" she said, her Hiccup-breaths(?) interrupting her as she talked. **(A/N: I dont know what those things are called. you know when you cry a lot and you can talk right. you know what I'm talking about...right?)**

I didn't surprise Natsu that little Lucy didn't remember him. He met her over 5 years ago for a matter of seconds. He knelt down next to her, setting the lacrima down, and helped her to her feet.

"Not really," he said truthfully. "But i knew your mom." Her eyes went wide.

"You knew momma?" She wiped the tears form her eyes, but they were replaced in a second. the dragon slayer nodded.

"All I'm going to say is that she was a kind and beautiful woman, and one day you're going to be just like her." He held his arms open. Lucy watched him with a surprised expression, but she jumped into his arms and began to cry again. Natsu's heart sped up as he wrapped his arms around the shaking Lucy. To see her in so much pain, hurt him. As he said before he hated when she cried, and he wanted to bring the happiness back into her heart.

Suddenly Without thinking he lifted her and begun to swing her around as fast as he could. Small giggles replaced The sobs. It was like music to his ears. He threw her up in the air like a baby. She let out a squeal and he caught her, and went back to spinning Lucy. And now she was laughing. He was able to distract her long enough to stop crying. There were still tears on her face, but she was smiling.

Natsu set Lucy back on the ground. she swayed a little in dizziness. She smiled up at him, and he smiled back. And looking into her chocolate eyes made him realize why he was there in the first place. the hollow fruit was not here, but earlier in time. He had to go back.

"Lucy, I have to go now." he sighed sadly. She frowned, but she didn't protest. instead she hugged his leg.

"Thank you." She whispered. Natsu ruffled her hair with his hands, and pet her. She backed up, and waved.

"Don't worry Lucy, you'll defiantly see me again." he gave her a final toothy smile and picked up the lacrima he'd set down a second ago.

"1 year into the past." Yet again he was enveloped in blackness, and he felt himself moving in the emptiness of time.


	9. Chapter 9

**Last Chapter guys. Was it painful to read?**

**I bet it was. But I'm trying to get better.**

**I'll have another story up as soon as I can, and I really hoped you enjoyed this one.**

**I don't own Fairy Tail.**

**Enjoy.**

**Natsu's P.O.V**

Natsu's onyx eyes adjusted, and he found himself still at the Heartfilia house. He was again in the the same place from when he left and jumped through time. He was infront of the house where the grave would be. It wasnt here now, Layla hadnt died yet.

Then the frisbee hit him. He knew why he was standing there in the same place as before. The Lacrima allowed him to jump through time but not change his Location. That meant that small house Layla and jude lived in before Lucy was born was the Heartfilia estate. Well before Jude became rich. It all made sense now.

Another frisbee hit him..Wait no the hollow fruit's smell hit him. **(A/N: I just said frisbee because when an idea comes to people they say and that's when it hit me. So its mix of that phrase and the joke. I wondered why the frisbee was getting bigger and than it hit me.)**

The smell was strong; very strong. It must be in this time. And it was close. He tucked the lacrima under his arm and raced around following the scent of that evil fruit. he was in Layla's garden again. he walked now narrowing his eyes at every tree he saw. But there was nothing; no hollow fruit in sight.

But he did hear something. It came from his right, and he was now accustomed to that voice.

"Gonzales, what kind of fruit do you think that is?" (**A/N: I didn't know whether to call her Michelle, or Gonzales because I thought he name was only Michelle because she was pretending to be Michelle Lobster, and I remember in the flash back Lucy said her name should be Gonzales sooo...yeah)**

Natsu's felt a chill crawl down his spine. She was going to eat the hollow fruit. He sprinted towards her voice. She was behind a couple of bushes looking up at a small tree. He followed her gaze and what he saw was a pear looking fruit with a long throny stem. its skin was a dark purple that screamed curse. that was what Gramps had drawn. It was the hollow fruit. Lucy picked up a rock next to her, and threw it up towards it. And in one single hit, it came crashing down. Lucy caught it.

"I wont know how it tastes until i find out." Natsu had to do something quick. he had an idea but he didnt want to hit Lucy with it. Too late he was going for it. he wouldn't hurt Lucy. Never in a million years.

"Fire dragons roar." he whispered, and instead of a large blast of fire, it was a small puff of one, and it was headed straight for the hollow fruit. Poof! The Fruit burst in ashes as it was a direct hit. Natsu leapt into the air, but he restained himself from dancing.

Lucy began to laugh, and The fire mage thought she had spotted him. But she was facing her doll. the one that would become Michelle and Imitatia in the future.

"Oh well, i guess maybe I shouldn't have touched it. It could have been poisonous." She laughed picking up her sister, and ran back to her house.

Could have been poisonous?"Natsu raised his eyesbrows where Lucy once sat. "It was." He nearly yelled. " Gosh Luce, even as a kid you were weird." A big smile found its way onto the dragon slayers face. Lucy wasn't going to die anymore. And he had saved her, he wasn't completely useless after all.

"Alright lacrima," He smiled down at the orb. "take me home." The ball shook in his hands, and a black hole opened up underneath him, making him fall and fall and fall. Where was the bottom. He kept tumbling downward in the blackness all around him. Splat! he landed on his back this time, but it still hurt. He looked up it was still black around him, but what he saw in front of him was a door. The Third Planet's Passage. the door was open and he could see that ugly room behind the door and he could see Gramps, and the others. He jumped up and hopped through the door.

Everyone was surprised to see him just bounce back through the doorway. But they were all silent waiting for his answer.

"Success." He grinned wildly showing all of his teeth. There was a cheer from form Wendy, Levy and Yukino, and relieved sigh form Erza and Gray. Makarov nodded, still looking as calm as ever. But Natsu could see underneath that composed expression of his, he was dancing.

"Lets go see Lucy!"

**Lucy's P.O.V**

Lucy bolted upright. Why was she sleeping. She wasn't supposed to be sleeping, especially at this hour. it was the middle of the afternoon. She took in her surroundings. She was in the infirmary. What had happened to her. Did she get sick? Lucy didn't remember a thing.

"LUSHIII!" a high pitched voice that could only belong to one blue cat screamed her name. The blue blur flew into her chest.

"Happy, what happened?" she asked the Exceed and he cried into her breasts. 'Really cat if you were anyone else, you would have gotten socked in the face.' she thought to herself. It wasnt Happy who answered though. It was Carla who was sitting on the end of the bed next to her feet.

"You got sick form the hollow fruit you ate years back. Natsu and the others went back in time to stop you from eating it. I guess their plan worked cause your awake now." she said coolly.

The blond mage gave her a questioning expression but she didn't feel like asking questions right now, she had a headache. happy, who was still holding onto her, nodded. she pet his head comforting him.

A smile formed on her lips. Natsu travelling through time finally gave her the answer to the question she had for years. She remembered the pink headed idiot she met when she was a kid. He swung her around and he was able to get her mind off her mother. He told her she was going to be kind and beautiful like her mother. Lucy felt her face get hot. She suspected it was Natsu when she first met him, but that was impossible, He didn't look any older from the time she was 10 to the time she was 17. But now that Natsu traveled back in time it all made sense.

"LUCY!" a loud yell came form the door as Natsu and the whole guild behind him stood in the doorway looking at her. The sight of Natsu and his stupid pink hair made her heart leap with joy. he looked just as happy to see her too. But happiness turned to panic when the entire guild decided it was time for a dog pile. With everyone in the air above her and giant shadow looming over her head she couldn't help but give a nervous laugh.

"Why me?" She whimpered as the feeling of family crushed her.

**The End**

**Yeah anticlimactic I know, but hey I suck. lol**


End file.
